


Solo Cuando Tu Lo Dices

by Muriel218



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel218/pseuds/Muriel218
Summary: Para Tsukishima, dejar que Yamaguchi lo llame "Tsuki" significa más de lo que pareciera.《One-Shot Haikyuu!! Yaoi》TsukiYama: (Tsukishima x Yamaguhi)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Solo Cuando Tu Lo Dices

Partidos de entrenamiento se habían presentado para el Karasuno en la ciudad de Tokio, y no iban a desperdiciar oportunidad de ejecutar sus nuevas armas.

Pero no todo era bueno en los entrenamientos; los capitanes del Nekoma y el Furukodani, Kuro y Bokuto, buscaban a Tsukishima. Y esto no significaba nada bueno para el rubio, la última vez había sido muy gratificante las enseñanzas de los capitanes, pero en esta ocasión, quería pasar sus momentos de descanso con una sola persona.

_¡Hey Hey Hey, Tsukishima!- lo llamó Bokuto a los gritos cuando lo vio dirigirse a los vestuarios junto con Yamaguchi.

El nombrado se tensó. Esta vez, no tenía donde esconderse de los capitanes y parecía que no podría escapar de esta situación. Bokuto y Kuro eran realmente muy buenos dando consejos sobre Vóley, pero eran muy idiotas, y ya tenía demasiado con soportar a los idiotas de su equipo, por eso no quería tener que lidiar con ellos otra vez, y menos cuando Yamaguchi estaba con él.

_Ven a acompañarnos a la práctica Megane-kun-le dijo Kuro, el capitán del Nekoma, llamándolo de esa forma tan ridícula.-tu amigo también puede venir si quiere.

_Emmm no creo que sea buena idea.- se apresuró a decir Tsukishima, tratando de esquivarlos-Estábamos por ir a-

_¡Vamos Tsuki~!-le rogó Yamaguchi interrumpiéndolo. No todos los días se tenía tal oportunidad de practicar con los capitanes de equipos tan fuertes.- ¡Será genial~!-sonrió.

Tsukishima quería negarse. Pero enserio quería. Porque ahora solo anhelaba pasar tiempo a solas con Yamaguchi, era lo que más quería, ya que últimamente las prácticas se lo impedían. Aunque claro; estar a solas en medio de un campamento de entrenamiento, donde había muchas personas que podían descubrirlos, no era precisamente una buena idea tampoco. Pero ya no podía contenerse, quería escuchar y sentir a Yamaguchi. Pero no quería verse muy egoísta frente al de pecas, quería verse genial, como siempre le había dicho. Aunque, sin duda, más tarde le haría compensar el tiempo perdido. Asique finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

_De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

_¡Si!-gritó Yamaguchi emocionado-¡Gracias Tsuki~!

_Callante Yamaguchi.

_Lo siento Tsuki~.-dijo con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

_¡¿Hey y donde está el pequeñín?!-preguntó Bokuto.

_Llámelo Hinata, Bokuto-san. No creo que le guste que lo llames pequeñín...-le dijo reprochándolo Akaashi, quien los acompañaba desde el principio para que su capitán no tuviera oportunidad de causar molestias.

_Está entrenando con Kageyama.-respondió Yamaguchi.

_Si...-empezó a decir Tsukishima-pero conociendo a ese par de idiotas, seguro se quedarán hasta tarde, y no para entrenar precisamente.

_¡Tsuki~! ¡Eso es personal de Hinata y Kageyama!-Yamaguchi le reprochó.

Tsukishima rió. Pero no por su comentario burlón, sino por la cara que hacía Yamaguchi, era demasiado adorable, pero se contuvo de apretarle las mejillas y besar sus mofletes.

Cuando empezaron la práctica, se podía notar a la distancia la gran emoción de Yamaguchi. Los consejos que le dieron los capitanes de como recibir y bloquear, mejor fueron muy buenos, después de todo, no iba a permanecer en la banca y ser solo un sacador de aprietos. También quería estar en la cancha. Cuando hizo su saque flotante, todos quedaron asombrados y el capitán del Furukodani lo rodeó emocionado, por suerte Akaashi estaba ahí para que no hostigase tanto a Yamaguchi y pudieran seguir entrenando tranquilamente.

_Asique eres amigo de la infancia de Tsukishima?-le preguntó Akaashi a Yamaguchi.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Desde hace cuanto?-preguntó Bokuto, prácticamente metiéndose en la conversación.

Kuro lo golpeó justo en la cabeza.

_¡Idiota! ¿Qué no escuchas? Desde la infancia- dijo Kuro por la estúpida pregunta que había hecho.

_¡Que si entendí! ¡¿Pero a qué edad?!-se quejó Bokuto frotándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

_Somos amigos desde primaria. Él me salvó de unos bravucones-contó Yamaguchi emocionado- Tsuki fue realmente genial.

_Cállate Yamaguchi.-lo calló Tsukishima un poquito avergonzado.

_Lo siento, Tsuki.-dijo entre risas una linda sonrisa.

...

_¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Pareciera que tus bloqueos han mejorado Tsuki!-le dijo Bokuto luego que se apartaron a descansar, A lo que Tsukishima se tensó. ¿Por qué lo llamaba Tsuki? ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarlo así? Sólo dejaba a un a una persona llamarlo así, y esa persona no era el capitán del Furukodani.

_Ehh...por favor Bokuto-san no me llame así.-le dijo un poco molesto.

_¡Oh, vamos Tsuki! No es para tanto.-Le respondió Bokuton Y dirigiéndose a Yamaguchi, que estaba hablando con Akaashi del otro lado de la cancha, le dijo- ¡Hey pequitas-kun! ¡¿Está bien que llamemos "Tsuki" a Tsuki?!-de acuerdo, hablar no, gritar.

_E-está bien, supongo...-dijo finalmente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ya estaba, la furia de Tsukishima venía de mal en peor, en primer lugar los capitanes idiotas y tener que soportar que lo llamaran tan casualmente, pero fue Yamaguchi quién rebalsó el vaso.

Tomo su toalla y salió del gimnasio a toda prisa, sin despedirse de nadie y dejando atrás a Yamaguchi.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de los gimnasios, donde estaba la empinada colina que torturó a todo el equipo hace ya un tiempo, cuando los engranajes no se ajustaban aún.

Se hecho en el suelo y miró el cielo ya nocturno, y a pesar de ser una gran ciudad como Tokio, se veían muchas estrellas, que en ese momento, las comparaba con las hermosas marcas en la cara de Yamaguchi.

Él recordaba muy bien cómo fue que su amigo comenzó a llamarlo "Tsuki". No era una simple tontería de la niñez, Tsukishima nunca podría olvidarse.

~FlashBack~

Fue la primera vez que Yamaguchi se quedó en su casa a dormir. Había hecho planes para pasar la noche; primero jugarían un rato al Vóley, Yamaguchi recién era un principiante y no era muy bueno, se sentía responsable de enseñarle. Después de cenar, mirarían una película. Quería ver una de terror que había comprado su hermano, pero no sabía si Yamaguchi se asustaría mucho.

Una vez se sentaron a la mesa a comer la cena que había preparado la madre de Tsukishima, le preguntó:

_Yamaguchi, ¿está bien si vemos una película de terror?

_¿Eh? ¿T-terror?-tartamudeo. A lo que el rubio afirmo con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta. Yamaguchi dudó un momento, pero finalmente habló.- E-está bien, Tsukishima-kun.

Su madre puso la película en la pequeña televisión que tenía el rubio en su habitación, para que los dos amiguitos pudieran verla y luego ir a dormir directamente. Incluso les hizo palomitas y les dio una frazada.

_Es por si tienen frió, o por si se asustan demasiado...-dijo con una agradable sonrisa, aunque se notaba que tenía las intenciones de asustarlos con sus palabras-Traten de no gritar demasiado, ¿bien?-salió y cerró la puerta.

_¡Yo no me asusto!-alcanzó a gritar el rubio a su madre.

Se notaba que quería verse genial frente a Yamaguchi, pero al final, no pudo hacerlo. La película era peor de lo que su hermano había afirmado. Era un horror; la chica no paraba de gritar y el asesino seguía tras de ella, sin importar cuánto corriera.

Estaba muy asustado a comparación de Yamaguchi; él estaba muy tranquilo mirando la película y disfrutando de las palomitas. Tsukishima quería que el asesino matara de una vez a la chica para no tener que seguir escuchando esos horrorosos alaridos. Pero Yamaguchi pareciera que no se diera cuenta de que era una película de terror y que, técnicamente, tenía que asustarse.

De repente el asesino alcanzó a la chica y con ello Tsukishima lanzó un grito también, llamando la atención de Yamaguchi, quien se acercó a él y sostuvo su mano dulcemente. Otro alarido de la chica en la película, que terminó por asustar del todo a Tsukishima, lanzándose a los brazos de Yamaguchi en busca de refugio. Quien se lo otorgó.

Se quedaron así unos momentos. Aunque Tsukishima fuera notoriamente más grande que su amigo, se sentía totalmente seguro en sus brazos, era muy cálido y reconfortante. Le gustaba ese tacto delicado que tenía Yamaguchi al palmearle los hombros.

La película finalizó sin saber si, al final, el asesino pudo matar, o no, la chillona chica. Pero a Tsukishima no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería permanecer así en brazos de Yamaguchi.

Al cabo de un rato en esa posición, el menor, apartó un poco a Tsukishima y lo miró directo a los ojos, otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo latir su corazón.

~Y en ese instante, Se enamoró.~

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y lo admitió, Yamaguchi había capturado su corazoncito, sin importarle quién era, o cómo era. Se había enamorado de él, de su suave tacto, de su cálida sonrisa.

_Creo que a Tsuki~-Yamaguchi no pudo terminar de hablar, Tsukishima había planteado un tierno beso en sus labios. Del cual se separó rápidamente, sin saber que hacer o decir, solo pudo mirar a Yamaguchi, que tenía un hermoso sonrojo que hacía resaltar las pecas de sus mejillas.

_Tsuki-quiso hablar el más pequeño, a lo que volvió a ser interrumpido por otro beso que planteó el rubio, en sus labios. Entrelazó su mano con la de Yamaguchi y pensó "Eso suena bien".

Y así quería que sonara.

Yamaguchi intentaba llamar a Tsukishima, a lo que era interrumpido por este, acortando la forma en que lo llamaba, con más besos, que repartía por toda su cara; las mejillas, la frente, incluso su pequeña nariz.

Yamaguchi estaba demasiado avergonzado, seguía intentando llamar al rubio pero este no se detenía.

_Tsukishima-kun...-pudo decir finalmente.

A lo que el nombrado se volvió hacia él, (jamás separando sus manos) diciéndole:

_No, así no.-y volvió a besar sus labios tiernamente- Me gusta más "Tsuki" -Otro besito, esta vez en su frente.- ¿Crees que podrías llamarme así de ahora en adelante?-le preguntó, y esta vez le otorgó un beso en su mano.

Yamaguchi lo miró sorprendido, sonrió y se lanzó encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

_¡¡Tsuki~!!-fue lo único que dijo, en forma de afirmación.

~Fin del Flashback~

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua al recordar eso. Se sentía un idiota, había sido él quien le propuso a Yamaguchi llamarlo así y quería que fuera el único.

_¡¡¡Tsukiiii~!!!-escuchó a la distancia.

_¡¡Les dije que no me llamaran así!!

Dijo Tsukishima gritando a lo que creían ser alguno de los capitanes, que querían seguir tomándole el pelo, pero al percatar que a quien había gritado fue Yamaguchi, su garganta se volvió un nudo, se paró y se acercó a él. Pero Yamaguchi retrocedió, mientras apretaba su camisa con fuerza.

_Yo... L-lo siento. Y-ya no te llamaré así si no te gusta.-dijo Yamaguchi en un tono triste.

_¡No!-dijo el rubio exaltando al más bajo.

_Lo siento, Tsuki...Tsukishima-kun.

_Tú si puedes llamarme así.-dijo para, a continuación, abrazarlo de la cintura, y reposar su cabeza en su hombro-De hecho, tú eres el único que puede llamarme así.

Yamaguchi se exaltó por sentir la respiración del más alto justo en su cuello. Lo apartó y le dijo:

_P-pero, Bokuto-san y Kuro-san, te llamaban-

_Primero: fuiste TU quien les diste el permiso de hacerlo, yo no quería. -interrumpió.-Segundo: Me gusta como tú lo dices, solo suena bien saliendo de tu boca.

Tomo su mejilla con delicadeza, acariciando con su pulgar los labios de Yamaguchi, y, levantándole el mentón, le dio un tierno beso.

_Tsuki es un celoso.-le dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, a su vez, Tsukishima lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, para volver a plantearle otro beso, esta vez, uno mucho más apasionado. Mordió el labio inferior de Yamaguchi, a lo cual, abrió la boca para protestar por el dolor, pero el rubio introdujo su lengua rápidamente, callando cualquier palabra que pudiera salir por boca del más bajo. Tomo total control de la boca del de pecas, y no se molestó en dejar ni un pequeño lugar sin ser recorrido por su lengua y empapado con su saliva.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire para sus pulmones, le susurró al oído:

_Me gustaría hacer más, Yamaguchi~

El cuál no se tomo ni un segundo en pensar las consecuencias de sus palabras:

_Puedes hacer lo que quiera conmigo.-le sonrió lujuriosamente- Ya no somos niños, Tsuki~

**Author's Note:**

> Holas!! 🙋 Aquí su servidora con algo de Haikyuu!!
> 
> Sepan entender que, A MÍ, me gusta mucho más emparejar a Tsukishima con su "perrito faldero" cofcof digo con Yamaguchi, porque me parecen muy tiernos.  
> Espero que les haya gustado. :3  
> Mi propósito aquí es especial; transmitirles ternura extrema y/o diabetes con esta dulzura de pareja. (/*w*)/
> 
> Amo las parejas cuando se conocen desde la infancia, ciento que les da un vínculo más fuerte. Pero a la vez también me gusta el Shota que pueden ofrecerme (7w7) asique....... emmm.... no se xD
> 
> Me mudé a AO3 por el miedo de que cierren mi cuenta en wattpad, si este no es el caso y sigue abierta durante tiempo visitenme también ahí: @LlamameMumu 
> 
> By: Muriel♡
> 
> P.D: Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que pueda tener, aún estoy aprendiendo.


End file.
